


Three Impossible Things

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Grab a tissue, Modern AU, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV First Person, POV Jude Duarte, jurdan-freeform, proposal, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: Cardan makes a discovery when he comes home. He questions Jude about his findings what will she say?
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Three Impossible Things

I hear the door open with a slight creak and clang into a ceramic dish. Knowing it was the familiar sound of keys striking our key plate, I choose to pay it no mind. It is only Cardan anyway. Coming home from a long shift at work. The taps of his shoes made its way over the kitchen tiles. A smile erupts on my lips, aware he is moving towards me. Still, I keep myself busy with dinner. I am holding an onion securely in place with my steady hand. The other a sharpened kitchen blade. I slice through perfectly, allowing the edge to push down against the cutting board and forward into the pearly white onion. I watched the severed side fall to the wayside.

Cardan’s hands find my waist under the apron, pulling me in flat against his chest. I feel the rhythm of his heart as it beats in tune with mine, steady and sure. He kisses the tip of my forehead, right at my temple. Cardan runs his hands down my arms then kisses my other temple.

There was a time, long ago, we were at odds. Back in college, Cardan seemed to know the exact ways to make my blood heat. And not in a way you would find desirable. In the way, I wanted to throttle him. To let my fists tell him to shut up and not my mouth. He was a friend of my sister Vivienne, so I tolerated him. Then Locke happened and Cardan…Cardan was there. Understanding the heartbreak and how much of a fool I felt falling for someone so shifty. When all the signs were there for me to see, as bright as the sun in your eyes. In turn, Cardan told me why they weren’t friends anymore, how Locke slept with his girlfriend at the time. Someone he thought of marrying. For once, I wished away all the hate I bore for him. Noticing the flicker of hurt that remained in his onyx eyes. After then, we found common ground, before I knew it, my heart was his.

I learned Cardan Greenbriar, the real Cardan Greenbriar, wasn’t so bad. He seemed to understand me in a way that no one else could understand. No matter the foul moods I could find myself in, he always made me laugh, still does. Despite what people believe, he’s witty and far too brilliant. He wins just about every debate he’s ever been in. On the outside, he seems to be cruel, selfish. Hateful even. But to those he loves, he is so much more. I have learned this first hand. In the way, his fingers and lips brush mine. Like he is honored to do so and can not believe I am his. Which, to me, is preposterous. I have learned those of us who feel undeserving of love deserve it most.

I let go of the blade, leaning into his warm embrace. His lips ghost the shell of my ear.

“You’re home early,” he says in surprise but delighted at the notion.

“Liliver switched with me,” I say, resting my arms over his, “We haven’t had a night together in some time. I took the advantage.”

“Good. My nights are lonely when you’re not here,” Cardan rests his head atop mine, laying over the mess of hair pulled into a bun.

I scoff, “Oh, you poor baby.”

“I know. A tragic life I lead. Do you need any help?”

I shake my head, “I’m good. Go relax.”

His hands pat my arms, Cardan sweeps in for a chaste kiss on my lips. Then he goes, most likely for a shower, to unwind from the way. He never discusses work until after showering. To this day, I don’t know what I did to have someone who cherishes me the way he does. Looks at me as if I’m the center of his world.

Nevertheless, I am thankful. Grateful for Cardan being my partner in every way. When I think of the future, it’s him, even when his curious habits get the better of him.

Like today, I wasn’t planning on him finding this book or the content that lays within it.

“Jude!” He shouts my name with exasperation, returning to the kitchen. Standing where tiles meet carpet.

Cardan’s clutching a hollowed out copy of Alice in Wonderland. A black zirconium ring with a golden inlay at the top settled his hands. His face pale and jaw slackened. I know my expression matches.

I stay silent, pressing my lips together, looking away from him, finding my toes to be of great interest. At the same time, I try gathering my thoughts to explain this to him. That I wanted to propose. We’ve been together five years now. Yet, a proposal has never come. We’ve discussed marriage a few times. It’s something we both want. Still, nothing has come of it. The few friends I have suggested me to do be the one do it. At first, I strayed from the idea. Cardan is creative and intelligent. I couldn’t wait to see what he would do. Regardless if he would end up embarrassing me. Until I saw this ring sitting in the window display of Grimsens Jewelers, I knew it had to be.

The ring was Cardan. The onyx is shining in the kitchen lights, reminding me of his eyes when they spark with amusement or the sunlight hitting his hair just right. Not to mention the blackened heart he claims to have. The strip of gold reminding me of how bright a soul carries this black heart of his. Alice in Wonderland is probably not the first book you think of when you hear the word proposal.

For us, it means something. That first night when Cardan helped heal my broken heart, we watched the animated film, and then he read the story—forcing me to listen. When I asked why Alice of all books and movies, Cardan told me because it was an escape from the pain of real life. Thinking up three impossible things before breakfast made the days a little easier. This fueled a tradition with us. On hard days we thought up three impossible things. The days we fell ill, the cartoon was on and then read.

I’ll never forget the day he was sick with the flu and running a fever. He looked at me, face as pale as snow close to what it is now, “I only thought of one impossible thing today. It’s the one I always think of.”

“Which is that?” I remember adjusting the rag over his head.

Cardan’s eyes locked onto mine, “That you could love me.”

Fondly I smile at the memory, how I told him that’s not impossible, and then kissed him—naturally becoming ill myself. It was worth it. Now I knew what to say.

“The three impossible things, right, Cardan?” My heart was hammering in my chest, my stomach twisting in hard knots.

“One, that after all these years, you still love me and put up with my stubbornness.”

I stalk towards him, every inch of me shaking. If he touches me, I’ll either pass out or vomit. Perhaps both.

“Two, that you’re going to ask me.”

“Jude…”

I drop to one knee. Then I stand up again. I repeat the motion several times. Unsure what the protocol is for a woman proposing to her boyfriend. Silver lines my eyes; I see it in his too. The dropped jaw is gone, and now he’s grinning. Chuckling at my foolishness and his disbelief in this I’m sure. I finally decide to get down on one knee. Cardan joins me on the floor, brushing a stray strand from my face. My hands are shaking, violently so as I reach for the ring from his outstretched palm. The smile on his face fills me with so many emotions I could combust. I take a long breath failing to hold the wetness in my eyes.

“Three, that you’d say yes.” I hold up the ring. I know my face is wracked with nervousness, unlike anything he has witnessed.

“Jude,” he says my name with such earnest, cupping my cheek I lean into the touch, “None of these are impossible. I will love you until the day I die. Beyond that,” he kisses my palm. The one holding his ring. I was going to ask. I have a ring,“ he laughs, "You beat me to it, which brings us to three. Yes, my sweet villain,” the corners of my lips upturn at the pet name, the tender tone in which he says it, “I will marry you.”

I slip the ring on his finger, kissing him soundly in the process. Cardan pulls me into his lap. He is wrapping his arms around me in a way that says forever.


End file.
